Mercy of Life
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Honoka has started a new job as a school nurse, and has started to really think things through. She still looks back at the situations that caused everything to change for her...including that one faithful day where she really did lose everything dear to her. She's rather uncertain about her friendships now since there's a lot still weighing on her mind.
1. First Day of School

Mercy of Life: First Day of School

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Suzuka, or Lucky Star. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo, and Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu.

**Notes: **This is a direct sequel to _Lotta Hart Investigative Reporter. _ However, this is the absolute first real time I am going to attempt to do a story in a first person POV as compared to a third person POV. That is...this will be through Honoka's eyes. On the Lucky Star timeline, it starts about episode 13, and going through episode 24.

I just lay in bed. I was really that nervous about my first day of work. Well...it's the first real work I've had since that horrible incident. That alarm clock broke my dreams, and my slumber. It was 4:30 a.m. I yawned, and got out of the bed. I threw the black duvet over and went to the shower. I look out of the window, and it was still dark outside, with no signs of life on the streets. I can't concern myself with that. I have to get ready to go to work. I have recently gained a job at a high school as the new nurse. From what I've heard, the old one retired, and I was recommended by my nursing instructor. God! I hope i don't muck this up! I just sigh and grab my bath basket and go to take a shower. The water here is very picky. At least it's hot water. After that, I dried off, and came to get dressed. I got into my required uniform. Trendy clothing...that's not my thing anymore. Tasteful...yeah, It has to do. I turn on the television, and it's the morning news. It's quite useless. Though...as to how I came across this job...It was about a month ago...

"So, Ms. Sakurai," the recruiter started. "Your résumé is very detailed, and valid...but I noticed when a student mentioned modeling you frowned."

"Sorry about that sir," I apologized sheepishly.

"Well, I'm quite surprised you left on rather friendly terms," he responded.

"Sir, I thought it was time for a change of pace," I answered firmly.

"Either way," he said, "welcome to Ryouou High School!"

"Thank you, I won't let you down!" I said excitedly. Though...he shakes his hands like he punches a guy in the face...hard.

I snap out of these thoughts. I got into my uniform. It was just a simple uniform with a knee-length skirt. I also had on a rather modest red top. I grabbed my tennis shoes, and my lab coat. I was ready. Well...I have plenty of time on my hands, so I may as well watch the news until the first bus comes. Though...it's not that bad as it's only a 30 minute ride to work. I wonder who I'll meet there...and I wonder if I learned anything at all? I waited until the first bus. It's quite early. It's about 6:15 in the morning. Thankfully, I got my ID if the security guard had questions. That was very intimidating. I was the only person on the bus, as there weren't that many people up this time of morning. Some were coming in from parties...poor bastards. Others were coming home from work, or going to work. I was of the group going to work. Once I arrived, the security guard had the gate unlocked. I presented my ID to him, and he let me in. I came in. Though...I felt like was a student, and not a Nurse. What happened next was something that surprised me.

"Hey there! What are you doing here so early?" a teacher asked. She clearly had a fake Osakan accent!

"Hello there, I'm Honoka Sakurai," I greeted bowing.

"You're the new nurse here," she answered. "Let me show you to your station."

"Thank you," I said, nervous.

"Oh, I'm Nanako Kuroi," she added. "I'm the Social Studies teacher here."

"I'll be honest..." I started.

"You feel like a student, more than a faculty member huh...that's natrual."

"Sometimes it's easy to get lost."

"Oh yeah, I got lost a few times...it's rather silly really!"

'Wow,' I thought, 'she's actually proud she got lost?'

She brought me to the nurse's station. I couldn't get in since the principal had the key. I groaned because I came a bit too early. Luckily the Janitor came and opened up the room. I opened the windows to let things air out. It is the first day of the new year, and new faces are coming in here. Then again...in my case...I too am a new face. I turned the light on and set everything up. I had everything to my satisfaction. The principal came in, and he knew what happened. He handed me the key to the offices, and explained to me my duties. I had set the dates of the physical exams for autumn. Once I had everything straightened out, he left me to my thoughts. I'm lying if I say I didn't think about Yamato. It's quite natural for me. I haven't seen Yamato after high school. After everything that happened...we grew far apart. I don't blame him for not trusting me at all. I was snapped from my thoughts from Nanako.

"Hey, we got a meeting to go to," she said rather sternly.

"Oh! I'm on my way!" I said nearly falling over.

"Don't be in a rush...there's a certain blue-haired student that does that all the time..." She said with a glint in her eyes. I think she was ready to punish this one at first glance.

"Oh right...I have another meeting..." I remembered.

"That's right...you're a new person here...so you have an orientation."

I went to the teacher's offices. I saw there were only a few other new faces here aside from myself. All were new teachers who came in after graduating...or after being transferred here. I felt for them. It really isn't being a new kid at all. I sat down on the hard-backed chairs...and I listened as the principal gave use a packet with the contracts, and rules sheets. Yeah...this is familiar. I read through them as he was talking and found the same clauses that got me into trouble back then.

"Are there any questions?" the principal answered.

"No sir," the group answered.

"Good, We will have a special assembly as the students come in at the lecture hall for their orientation," he returned. "There also will be a second staff meeting after school."

"Also," the vice principal said, "your hygiene and appearances are quite important...so please keep that in mind."

I already knew that. I cut down my rather long hair when I went to nursing school. I continue to leave it tied back. Though, the Mirror does mock me every day reminding me on everything that I used to be. That aside...I have to get ready. There's going to be a few students who will faint out, or get sick. That's right...I have the daunting task of getting the records together for all the students here. A little later on, I was at the assembly. I peered out into the crowd, and it was huge. I wonder what stories from the students I may hear? That will make things a lot interesting in the end. Though...the poor math teacher. She decided to wear a grey pleated skirt...and well...a strong gust of wind came and flashed the kids. I bet the guys liked that. After that, and after the Principal gave his speech, we went to we needed to go. I got the flyers out for all the classes about a few things that will affect their health. I did see one very...well...hard to describe girl come in.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm here from Ms. Kuroi to pick up the posters!" she said rather nervously.

"Here you are," I said giving them to her. "You have no need to be nervous."

"I'm sorry...it's just...the nurse's station scares me a little..."

'If my gut is right...' I thought. "There's no need to be afraid..."

"I'm sorry..." she said bowing. I really felt for this girl.

"What's your name anyway?"

"That's Miyuki-san for you, Nurse Sakurai!" a rather short girl declared.

"Miyuki...I think I had a run-in with your mother once before," I noted.

"Konata, you surprised me!" she said rather startled.

"So you're the kid...?" I asked.

"I'm not a bad kid...just one who likes anime, manga, and video games, and computer games," she answered.

I let them both on their way. That Konata...she honestly scares me. That's okay. My job is to give medical advice to the students. I got a whole day where things can either be rather busy...or rather boring. My day dragged on, when I had to leave for the restroom. I needed my nurse's helper here at this point. I saw her come in. She was quite...tall. Though, she has a lot of admiration from staff, and other students. I think she's a bit...shy about it.

"Oh...I'm here for duty," she said softly.

"You're Minami right?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," she answered.

"Good, I just need you to help me organize some things," I ordered.

"Yes, Nurse Sakurai," she returned rather eager.

It only took a few minutes, but we had everything set up. I dismissed her to her classes after. I then had to grab the cart full of folders for the permissions, and emergency contact forms. This was going to be a huge pain in the butt knowing full well how many kids at this school. I really do want them here within two weeks. I did go to the principal to tell him exactly what I needed to do. He allowed me to take the forms to the teacher's offices and he'd explain what needed to have been done. I returned to my office, and it felt like time dragged on. I was working on the student files...it took forever. Ah well...that's what I've signed up for. I suppose it could have been worse...I could have been a super model. The end of the day...I was very spent. Things picked up later in the day. The usual kids who wanted to fake sick...just to get out of class. Then those who genuinely sick, I had them lay down. I couldn't do anything until they brought those forms back. I was about to close up shop when Nanako came in...it looked like she caught something nasty.

"Ms. Kuroi, lie down!" I ordered.

"Gladly..." she said taking to the bed, sitting up, "I feel like I'm about to..."

"Here! Quickly!" I said handing her the barf bucket...all the times I knew I had to use this as I was younger.

She did exactly that...and she really was sick. I asked her symptoms, and she rattled them off. I had a feeling that she may have over eaten, and her body had enough. I asked her exactly what she ate...she told me she had a steak lunch box...and she was certain the meat was cooked. Konata rushed in to give it back, and I took a sniff. The poor woman had to go to the hospital...this was genuine food poisoning. I waited for the ambulance to come and take her for further care. I sighed, there was not much more I could do unless I wanted to make things worse.

"Well...that's what she gets for not cleaning out her fridge when she's supposed to," Konata said bluntly.

"That's not very nice..." I started.

"She should have taken a whiff of that stuff!" Konata said. "I smelled that all the way from the train station!"

I was sure she was exaggerating, but she was right. After that, I stayed behind. There were students who had a lot of clubs and activities. There sure were going to be some bumps and bruises. This is the start of many of very long days I have. This isn't even the start of it. I still have to do my continuing education work. It looks like whatever social life I have is gone. However, considering, I at least have something to do. After, I caught a bus back home to my apartment. I placed my keys on my desk, and took my uniform off. I changed into my pajamas...and layed on the bed. This has really been one very hard day. Still...I wonder how Nana and the gang are making out? I know Yamato and Miki are happy together...and I really don't know about Suzuka. Maybe it's for the best I start over again...and make new friends...and learn from my mistakes. If only it was that easy.


	2. The First Real Test

Mercy of Life: The First Real Test

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Suzuka, or Lucky Star. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo, and Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu.

I have come from the showers...and I was in no more of a good mood. I came and sat while I dried my hair down from the towel. I still look back at the times with the old gang. I think...this is what happened to Marley in A Christmas Carol...cursed to walk the Earth in spirit with the binds of his misdeeds. I lay back and think back to that day...that day Lotta Hart came by and confronted me with the evidence...I still think that day is what caused things to come in focus for me. In fact...I still remember that confrontation with that reporter. It really is embarrassing that she was able to find out everything before even the Japanese press. Then again...it would have came crashing down eventually. I just lay here, shifting in my bed. It is quite lonely here. Especially since I don't entertain. I just am figuring where I went wrong. I got a random phone call, it was from Kuroi.

"Hello...this is Honoka," I answered tiredly.

"Oh hey, I forgot to get you a message from the principal," she said, rather apologetically.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"He wants you to come in very early tomorrow...at seven," she informed me.

"I suppose if I go to sleep now...I can wake up at 4:30 again," I sighed.

"Right...the buses don't run until 6:45...I'll be over to pick you up at 6:30," she offered.

"Thanks...but why does he want me in _that _early in the morning?"

"Well...he believes the Nurse is the first line of defense for kids screwing around before the first bell," she said.

"I hope they turn in their contact information today..." I said groaning.

"That's right...and if they don't get it in...I'll make sure they're punished!"

From there, Kuroi and I parted ways. It seems to me that she's more than happy to punish a kid. Though, I never saw it...so I can't say anything about it. I yawned and set my clock to 4:30 in the morning...well clocks. I use my cell phone's alarm as a back-up. I knew it was still a little time before bed, so I ordered in some dinner. A small pizza, that would have to do for now. I figure i do have to at least visit Nanako so I can make friends. I did eat a couple of slices, and put the rest away in the fridge. I tossed the box in the trash. I just lay down and went to sleep. At 4:30 i got up, and did my usual routine. I could ill-afford to mess about, since I had to be at the school at such early hours. Even if nothing happens, I can at least take care of my continuing education homework. I was very surprised that Nanako came by and picked me up. I had been prepared for this.

"Good morning," I greeted, a bit grouchy.

"Good morning...I couldn't just let you get by on the bus..." she answered. "Are you ready?

"I'm ready," i answered.

"What's all that?" she asked.

"Well...I have my continuing education work here just in case," I noted.

"Ugh...well, your continuing education is..."

"Just as difficult as yours," I corrected. "Everything changes right?"

As we walked to the car...Nanako wasn't a bad person to be around. Though...I could tell I would have to get a driver's license very soon. It never is a good idea to drink and drive. Still...It is way too early for anybody to be out. The good news is that we are beating the traffic. The post-party rush doesn't happen until 5 when the night clubs have to close...or if it did I was probably getting ready. We did arrive, and the guard let us in. He wasn't puzzled on why Kuroi was there that early in the day. He understood...he was likely out since midnight. I grabbed my key and went to the office, and set everything up.

"Hey, you're not really from here are you?" Kuroi asked, helping me out.

"I'm not, I just moved here recently," I answered honestly.

"Well, hopefully you'll get some customers," Nanako joked.

"If it were only that easy," I said, with a slight smile.

"Though there, is one girl you should keep a watch for..." she started.

"Who's that?"

"Her name is Yutaka Kobayakawa," she told me.

"Okay..." I was quite confused.

"You better talk to her cousin, Konata," she warned.

"I'll do that," I agreed.

"Her best friend is Minami Iwasaki...she's your helper am I correct?"

"You're very correct," I noted.

Well...after I had things set up...I went to Nanako, and helped her set up. It was only fair. Her classroom was quite organized. She seems like she has everything in perspective. she wanted to make it her own. Yet, she keeps things the same. I will admit...Ms. Kuroi would make a guy very happy. I would have to ask her exactly what she likes to do on her spare time. I'm sure that grading papers isn't one of them.

"I have a question...what do you like to do on your spare time?" I asked.

"Oh, I play video games, watch anime, and read manga!" she answered bluntly. "Though...I have caught my students in-game and had to scold them..."

"You really are strict," I said surprised.

"I just don't want them to fail...if it's a holiday...then I'll join."

"That's rather reasonable."

From there, we had everything set up. I went to my office to receive the permissions forms that we _must _have. I also have on hand epipens. These are for the kids who have the rare allergy that could cause them to die. I had received a good number of the slips back. It wasn't that hard to file them away. Though, There were by my count fifty kids who needed to turn them in. I had went to the principal's office to have the announcement read as a reminder. He agreed, and he read off the announcement. I only gave about two more days...and those who didn't would get detention after school. Nobody wanted to get tagged. Especially since they had their activities. I was back in my office, and I heard a rather horrific sound. I grabbed my kit, and it was a male student.

"What's going on here!" a teacher freaked out.

"Calm down!" I ordered.

"Must...get...epipen..." he started. "Throat swollen...from...peanut particles..."

This kid didn't turn in his permission slip...but I couldn't let him die...and the Ambulance would be a while. I took scissors to his pants leg...and I loaded the pen. I jammed it in his thigh...and that was that. He was going to be alright. A few minutes later, the Ambulance came by, and they talked to me and thanked me. The principal...he wasn't exactly thrilled I took those actions. I was placed in a zero-win situation. If I lose my job for saving a kid's life...I'll be in very big trouble. It was worse when his parents came by, and they wanted to know what happened. I had to explain.

"Are you two his parents?" I asked bluntly.

"We are...what happened here?" the father asked.

"Well...I had to use the epipen so he didn't die from his peanut allergy," I answered. "I am aware he didn't have his form..."

"That is our fault," his mother said handing it over. "He's been on us all of yesterday..."

"Sir...don't fire her..." his father then pleaded, "she saved our son's life..."

"I won't...but I will have a talk with her..." he said. I knew that tone of voice.

"Don't be too hard on her," his mother stated. "It is our fault we put her in that position of no wins..."

We did let them go to the hospital to be with their son. I was in the office. The principal really chewed me out for what I have done. I understand his point, he can ill-afford a lawsuit if anything happened..._and _if the parents weren't so understanding. After he did chew me out, he did admit I was placed in a no-win situation. He decided to call for an impromptu assembly for all the staff and students. He was quite blunt.

"For those of you who returned your forms...you have saved Honoka the time of hunting you down," he started. "However...we had an incident with a kid who didn't have it turned in until now!"

"Oh my...I hope he wasn't from my home room," Nanako said, very quietly.

"Therefore, I _insist _that these forms will be returned in two days...failure to do so will result in detention, and loss of extracurricular activities!"

"W-We understand," the students said together.

"Good," he said. "Nurse Sakurai was placed in a no-win situation because of lack of attention to detail...see to it it doesn't happen again!"

The principal chewed everybody out. The kids who didn't return their forms made sure they'd get them back to me within a reasonable time. I was back in my office, and i read over Yutaka's file. I find it quite...interesting. She gets sick rather easily, yet...she still has the spirit to fight through it. I was warned I might see her. I also had her emergency forms and her contact information is the same as Konata's father...I think I better confirm. Though...that was rather easy...she came to my office.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, I got a little sick last night," she admitted.

"Let's take your temperature, and vital signs," I started.

I took her temperature, and it was normal, and her blood pressure. She was looking faint, and pale. I had her lay down for a few minutes while I got the notes together. She looked at me very interested in how things were going. I came back with her file, and let her rest. I still had one question about her emergency contacts. She figured it out, but needed time to get a bit righted. Still, this was going to be very interesting.

"Oh, you're wondering about my form?" She asked sweetly.

"I am...who is Yui Narumi?" I asked.

"Oh! That's my big sister!" she answered. "She got married recently."

"Okay, and as for the gentleman?" I inquired.

"That's my uncle, Sojiro Izumi...he's a freelance photographer," she said honestly.

"I take it you moved in with him, and Konata just so you can be closer to school right?"

"That's right!" she said. "Though...I worry about Konata..."

I knew she was too much worried about some things out of her control. I helped her to calm down by letting her lay there for a couple more minutes. After, I checked her again, and let her go on back to her class. She found her way back to classes. I sat back in my chair wishing the day would end. Thankfully, there's a weekend up coming so I can actually rest. I worked in my continuing education workbook very much aware of the high stakes. The day finally ended, and I placed things in their proper places. The principal came by to check up on me.

"Sir...is there a problem?" I asked softly.

"There's no problem," he answered, "I just hope I wasn't too rough on you..."

"I understand your position sir...I can't take risks like that and expect the same outcome."

"Honoka...that's why you're going to be a great nurse...you take responsibility for your actions."

That actually struck a nerve with me. I remember those days where I thought I was invincible. Only to find out I just was a pebble on the side of the road. Either way...I learned a lot today. I still hope to learn a lot about friendships. I do sincerely hope I can make friends here easily...I don't want to be known as _that woman_. I will admit...Yutaka is giving me inspiration. It sounds cheesy, yeah...but...I respect people like her who never let the major stuff get them down. For a first-year student...she's quite under-sized. That's from her being sick. Either way...I have to be a lot more careful from now on.


	3. The Narumi-D Technique

Mercy of Life: The Narumi-D Technique

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Suzuka, or Lucky Star. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo, and Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu.

**Notes: **Sorry for the very long delay in chapter 2...I hope you do understand. Also...this is a rather short chapter.

The first week of school...was very eventful. Thankfully...I got a chance to rest because of the weekend. I got used to waking up early in the mornings. I can't sit here and lie and say I never liked to go to parties. I just never liked to stay out later than needed. Though that one time got me into trouble. Yes...that damned love hotel. Still...it is the middle of the morning, and I am absolutely bored out of my skull. I have done my homework...but I don't have any scheduled courses in my continuing education for at least another few days. I did get a call from Nanako. She is genuine...but I can't think that also she's a bit goofy. I do think it's an endearing trait.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Nanako asked happily.

"I'm lying in bed," I answered.

"You need to get out of the house!" she declared.

"What are you thinking we should do?"

"I do want you to meet my friend Yui...we'll be there in an hour!"

"I'll be ready by then," I said.

Once she ended the call...I got up and got ready. I did take a shower just a half-hour ago, so that's out of the way. I tied my hair back, and looked for a shirt. Thankfully, I did find one. It was something I found at a thrift shop. I also noticed this was how Kuroi had dressed on most of her days. I put on the blouse, and plain no-name slacks. I also put on a neck tie. I put on my tennis shoes and was out of the door. I did remember to get my purse just in case. They came a bit earlier. There was the married woman who Yutaka had told me about. This was Yui...of course, Nanako introduced us formally.

"It's nice to meet you," I said bowing.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you too," she said. "Yutaka did tell me about your heroic exploits from earlier in the week."

"Oh right...that was not a situation I want to be in ever again..." I said blushing.

"Well...since we're all public servants, I can tell you what I do," she said smiling.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm a traffic cop," she answered quickly.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way," Nanako interrupted, "we should get going!"

"Where are we going?" Yui noted.

"It's about 11...so we should go shopping," Yui started.

"Eh...I don't think that'd be Honoka-chan's style," Nanako returned.

"No, not clothes shopping!" Yui corrected. "I got serious cash for Animate and Gamers!"

"Now you're speaking my language...but she's not into gaming..." Nanako countered.

"Well...I just never had the time...plus some of the work I have can get tedious..." I admitted.

"We'll start her off with the 3DS system!" They planned.

We did go to Animate and Gamers. While we did get what I wanted...the guy...he seems like one of those shonen archetypes! It's okay, since I probably won't be going there for a while. We did stop off to a diner, and decided to get something to eat. It was really cheap, and thankfully...the games didn't break my budget. We also decided to drop into the movies. They had a rough go at trying to figure out which movie to watch. It would suck if we watched separate movies. I found an anime feature that they both liked, and we went in. After I was stuck buying the snacks of course. It reminded me of Princess Mononoke, or Howl's Moving Castle...it was just an epic masterpiece. After, the three of us noted we'll likely buy the DVD. Nanako frowned when she got a text.

"I have to get going," she said, "my internet guy is coming in an hour!"

"I can get you home quickly!" Yui offered.

"Thanks, just don't get road rage..." she said rather telling.

"Like I ever get road rage?"

It seems to me, for a traffic cop...she has some anger issues. Though, I can't really say anything about that. I have no evidence. We did get Nanako home safely, and on time to meet up with her appointment. Yui decided it was time to end the day. She was also going to spend time with her sister, Yutaka...and her cousin Konata. Though, I lived a bit farther out from her...it seemed for her to take an eternity. I did pay for her to fill her tank...but with her facial demeanor...I don't blame her one bit for being grateful, yet pissed at the same time. After, we were making decent time until some driver cut her off.

"You...bastard..." she said ominously.

"D-Did you get cut off...?" I asked nervously.

"Oh yeah...I just did...he's going to lose..."

She was mad...she shifted the car into overdrive...well...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed out in pure terror.

"I nearly got him..." she grumbled.

She passed him and nailed him on some rather sharp curves and turns. After she calmed down...I wasn't feeling too hot. Once we made back to my apartment...I went back up. I dropped down. That was the _last _time I would ride with this woman! After I set my purse down...I decided I had better get some medicine. Still...that guy didn't have to cut her off. If he was more careful...he didn't have to trigger that. Though...I have a feeling come Monday...I'll not hear the end of it! About two hours later, I was out of those clothes, and into something more...bed worthy...when I got a knock at my door. It was Konata. She came here by bus.

"I didn't expect to see you here," I said rather surprised.

"Well, when Yui-chan collects another victim...I gotta see how they're doing!" she said...almost happily.

"I take it you're one of them?" I asked.

"Yup, she's a good driver...but she gets pissed when she gets cut off," she admitted.

"At least I'm still alive..."

"Hey, do you have a gaming system?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yes, I just got it today," I answered honestly.

"Ah, yes...the first timer..." she then was surprised to see the games I did buy.

"Well, I take it you do more than just hand held gaming..." I noticed.

"Yup...I do computer games, and big console games as well!" she said smiling.

"What kind of computer games do you play?" I asked.

"Well...I do play online RPGs...and dating sims," she said, a bit too proudly.

"You shouldn't really play adults only games..." I started.

"It's okay," she returned. "My father taught me how to play them!"

I nearly fainted out. Considering...I think that would be a minor thing. Also, she looks like she is heavy into anime and manga. Though...I hope I don't get dragged into doing any kind of cosplay. I would look rather...foolish. After she came and checked on me, she did leave for home. I think things are starting to fall in place. Though...I have that feeling. I have that feeling I may well have to do some facing up to some demons. It feels like things would be...a nightmare.


	4. Though Seldom I'm Serene

Mercy of Life: Though Seldom I'm Serene

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Suzuka, or Lucky Star. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo, and Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu.

**Notes: **Sorry for the long wait, had a tough time trying to figure what to do. Also...there will be a call-back to the sister story Lotta Hart: Investigative Reporter.

I really didn't know that today was going to be one of those days. I really didn't understand what was going to happen. I also didn't understand how hard it was going to hit me. It started about last night...I barely got sleep replaying all of those moments that happened to me. For example...that reporter from America was my biggest downfall, and the catalyst to me changing everything up. Me losing my friendships to Nana, and Yamato...causing me to be alone for a while. The modeling Agency...for letting me go from my contract. I have no ill will against them. I only have big time regrets. I have felt a bit rough. I was barely able to be acceptable...my hair is a bit messy.

"Miss Honoka, are you okay?" Yutaka asked me concerned.

"I'm alright...I just didn't get enough sleep," I said. Though I didn't want to go into _how _i got a lack of sleep."

"Yes, I don't know...I think you probably should have called off," she said concerned.

"I'll be alright," I returned.

"Alright, I'll see you later!"

I nodded. She really does care, though...she's still quite innocent. I can't really help that much. I don't think anybody could cope with being sick that easily. Then...there's the cases of a lot of kids who are self-conscious about the smallest things. I can't say I wasn't...I actually was very self-conscious. I yawned, and I got to work. I hoped to God there were no more customers today. It feels like I can try to rest for a bit. Though that wasn't happening. I swear...I think some of the guys who are coming in are trying to take a peek up my skirt. Thankfully they are "miraculously" cured when they see how long my skirt is. I haven't taken chances. I also won't take chances into wearing a low-cut shirt...or a blouse that allows a peek. That would cause the laundry bill to go up. Still...I decided, I better go check up on how things are outside of the office. I walked outside, and I heard something familiar.

"Hey, this is a cool song!" a kid said.

"You know...Nana's very cool!" he said.

"She has a great voice, and she's very friendly," she noted.

"I can't wait to meet her in concert next month!"

"OH! That'd be so cool!"

I went back in my office. I knew that voice, and I knew that song...that was Nana! She and I had a falling out five years ago. Yes, that incident still is catching up with me. Yes...that incident where I was confronted by her, and Lotta Hart. I was an arrogant bitch then...I really thought I could get away with it. I didn't think things through, and I not only hurt Nana...but I also almost ruined her reputation. That's not the bad part...the bad part is, I ruined our friendship. Then again...I ruined a few friendships that day. I had to keep it together, and I opened the door. I had to let the students in so they can get proper medical treatment. I had no idea, that Nanako saw me...there's no way in hell I can keep that a secret. Thankfully...after work...after I finished my reports, I was met by the principal.

"Nurse Sakurai," he said, "I know this may be a lot of work for you...but we need you here for the planning of our culture fest."

"That won't be a problem," I said, trying to hold back raw emotions.

"That's great!" He said. "I can tell you're a great team player!"

"Thank you sir," she said. "Is there anything else for today?"

"That's all," he told me. "You've worked way too hard in the past few days...I need you to be at your best."

"I'll try to get some rest when I get home sir."

He nodded, and let me sign out and go home. I walked past Nanako who was waiting for me. She was deadly quiet. I knew she wanted to ask...but I got that feeling at the pit of my stomach. That fear of a stomach ache that feels like...a dagger from the inside. I went to the passenger's side, and buckled in. I had everything I needed. She looked me over and saw me slump over wanting to go to sleep.

"Hey...you look like hell," she said bluntly.

"Yeah...I had a very bad nightmare last night..." I admitted only to her.

"You know...I'm going to stay over at your place tonight..." she stated. "There's no way I'm going to let you suffer."

"Okay...thank you..."

"Hey, I won't bite your head off!" Nanako protested.

I knew that much. Though I really was hesitant. Am I over correcting? I hope not. There's so much I learned...yet, it doesn't want to leave. I want to leave the past behind. It seems I have to actually make sure I can do it. How...I don't know. I think the timing will be very much bad. We did arrive to Nanako's place, and she came out. She had an extra change of clothes, her keys, her wallet, and her laptop...and her homework papers to grade. She has a very rough job. She's in the action every day...where mine is either hit or miss. That is...I usually see students, with the occasional teacher who needed to catch up on their sleep. I remembered I'd have to buy a little extra food...and actually cook. Woman can't live on convenience store take out alone. She came in the car, and placed everything in the back seat. She closed the back door...then came back to the driver's seat.

"I hope you didn't have to wait long," she said.

"No, not at all," I said. "I was thinking on what I needed to buy for dinner."

"Oh right...I can let you take care of that..." she said. "Besides, it would kinda suck to eat take-out for days on end."

"That's true," I said.

"I have no special requirements, or allergies so I'm good!" she said with a smile.

"I do have a question...do you have a boyfriend?" I asked straight out.

"I don't," she answered. "It does suck that romance hadn't come my way."

That's a shame...I thought she was a cute woman. Wait! I hope I'm not mentally hitting on her...it's improper! I had learned that from being a model! If that were to happen and something goes wrong...I'll be flipping burgers in the very near future! Though...if she does find a boyfriend...I hope he does like video games. If not...he's going to be in for a very long...long stay. We came to my building, and we got everything to my house. I unlocked everything. I'm very glad that I did the house cleaning last night.

"Wow, this isn't bad at all," Nanako said. "I think I'll need a place to change my clothing."

"Let me show you to the showers," I offered.

"Thanks, maybe you should do that first," she returned.

"I do have to get to the grocery before it closes," I countered.

"That's right...and pick up a case of beer would you?"

I decided I had better change. I got out of my uniform, and quickly got into something a bit less...fashionable. I had on just a t-shirt, and sweat pants, and my tennis shoes. A nurse buying beer...much less a school nurse would cause controversy. I undid the pony tail...and I needed to make sure I was not recognizable. I had my purse and such to grab a few things. I needed them to be simple. I didn't have the time to slave over a stove. I did pick up the case of beer. I don't drink...but if something happens...I might end up taking one. On my way back...i saw a jogger. This was very much familiar. There was a guy who came and talked with her. I saw the peck on the cheek...and that sent back a flood of memories. I can't take it anymore! I did go home and I placed everything back. I went to the shower, with my bath basket. I broke down and started crying. There was too much hurt that I held on to. I knew I'd have to explain to Nanako about what's going on...and to prepare for the consequences. I came back, after a half hour. She knew what was going on.

"Honoka...what's up?" she asked. "You've cried up a storm in the shower."

"I'm that obvious?" I asked...with a quiver in my voice.

"Yes...I can tell when something's up...now take a seat," she ordered.

I sat down on the floor, and she gave me the look. I had to tell her the truth. The first part...I had to tell her about what set me off earlier. The two kids. I explained to her that Nana was my ex-best friend. I told her how I came up in modeling because of her. She took in the words without making any judgments...yet. I continued, and I really choked up to that point. Nanako decided to get tough and ask some questions.

"Okay...how exactly did you hurt Nana?" she asked.

"Well...I dated another model at the agency...without thinking," I answered.

"Did you read through the rules, and your contract?" she pressed.

"I did..."

"So, you got jaded is that it...?" she asked.

"Yes, and the worst part is...I didn't even think of her feelings then."

"Then how did she find out?"

"An American reporter came by...she dug up the dirt in a few short days."

"Did she ever run the story?"

"No, she killed it, and did something else instead."

"That wasn't the smartest thing to do...especially since your own best friend recommended you as a model," she said. "I can't be judgmental...because I wasn't there personally."

She was mad...but not to that point of trying to push me away. Though...I did have to admit...I'm rather afraid now. She prodded me to continue. I then decided I had to get graphical with how that day I got caught. I was quiet. I knew it was rude, but I had to get my facts straight. Lying to a teacher, is like lying to a parent...it never works out in the end. After, I took a deep breath, and told Nanako exactly what happened.

"Well...I'll start from the beginning...there was a guy I knew..." I started. "His name was Yamato."

"Go on," she said.

"We did break up...one day we did get together, and I bombarded him with questions on our relationship," I continued.

"As naturally...he was confused and nervous," she noted.

"Yes...but I played it off as a joke..."

"That...wasn't cool at all..."

"Yes...I treated him just as badly then..." I started. "That was cruel...and five years on...I still don't understand why I did it."

"Okay...I'm getting this straight...he was nervous...and you were cruel to him?"

"Yes...that's how it happened."

"How did that all go downhill?"

"Well, this reporter...Lotta Hart...caught us coming from a hotel," I stated. "It was one of those love hotels."

Nanako got very pale. Even she knew what went on behind closed doors. She resisted the urge to hit me. I wouldn't have blamed her if she did. She gave me the very deadly glare. I think this is what one of her students feels when they fail to do her assignments. I braced myself for what's to come next. Was she going to up and leave? Was she going to disown me? What was going on? She looked down to the ground and back at me.

"I am disappointed in you," she started. "If you had this problem, you should had talked to me from day one.."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You see...what happened in the past you can't change, but you can't keep me out of it."

"There is more to that story..."

"I can figure out what happened from there..."

"I won't blame you if..."

"There won't be any of that with me," she said bluntly. "If anything, you shouldn't have kept this bottled up!"

"I thought If I didn't talk about it..."

"That's where you're wrong," she said. "You talk to people when you have a problem...even if it's your past."

"I understand now," I said. "I just wish I could make up to my friends..."

"If you've apologized...it's up to them to forgive you," she said. "That's going to take time...it's also going to take time for them to regain their trust in you."

The fear I had...started to go away...and I started to calm down. Nanako finished grading her papers. She looked to me knowing I didn't want to be left alone. She put everything away and decided she was gong to help me keep calm. I had no idea how she was going to react. She looked over to me and she gave a soft smile. What happened next did floor me. I really didn't expect this.

"Let me ask you a question...did you learn from your mistakes?" she asked.

"Yes...I have a lot more to learn though..." I answered.

"That's the best you can do," she said. "You suffered the consequences, and you learned from it...like that epipen incident."

"I won't forget that," I said. "I just don't want to be put in a zero-win situation ever again."

"That's the funny thing...they will happen...pick the choice that sucks the least."

She really was on my side. I got up, and cleaned my face off. I washed my hands to make dinner. Nanako was on her laptop playing a game. She had those thick gamer headphones on so she didn't disturb me. She worked through very quickly on her homework assignments she graded. After, I made dinner. I handed her a beer so she could be comfortable. She didn't go overboard with it. She knew what to do on her limitations.

"I respect that you don't drink," she said. "It just means I'll have to not drive tomorrow."

"I...only have just started traffic school..." I stated.

"If Yui didn't get tore down drunk...on her day off...she can take us to work."

"I hope so," I said.

"You're not scared after getting the Narumi D-Technique?!"

"I am...but I'll put on the big girl pants."

We laughed, and we had a better time after that. We did eat our dinner. Nanako really is an interesting woman, and very kind. She is also very strict when she needs to be. I would have loved to just student taught for her just one time. Though I know that's not possible. Still, today has been trying. After, I lay in my bed. I left space for Nanako. No...that's not going to happen! Though...this time...I am going to do everything in my power not to ruin everything with my new friends. Tomorrow...it really is going to be unknown...but that's life.


	5. The River Must Flow

Mercy of Life: The River Must Flow

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Suzuka, or Lucky Star. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo, and Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu.

It was a very...peaceful night. I was up before Nanako. She snores...considering...I can live with it. I was on my laptop, and I got online. I read an article on my old manager who got busted. It appears he did a lot of true couch deals. I hope it doesn't come back to me. I can't take the stress. Though...I didn't discount it out of hand yet. I do have to grab a magazine. I was already dressed for work, and had everything ready. I had to wake Nanako up...that proved to be a bit...interesting.

"Nanako...gotta wake up, we got work," I said nudging her gently.

"Huh..what?" she said waking up. "Oh hey, you're up early."

"I know...we have work today," I reminded.

"That's right," she said yawning.

"Fix your tank top before heading to the shower," I said.

"Hey it's 3:30 in the morning," she said half-sleep.

"It is...but your hair is longer than mine," I noted.

"Why are my tits out?"

"You're very much a wild sleeper," I reminded her.

"It's okay, as long as nothing happened," she joked.

"Would you had liked for something to happened?" I returned with a smile.

"Okay, I'll fix up and take a shower," She laughed.

"I'll get a proper breakfast ready..." I started.

"Let's put that off until Yui gets here...she had to work and she gets off at around the time we gotta go to work."

"That's reasonable...I will meet with the optometrist," I said. "It's time for my annual exam."

"Thanks for reminding me!" Nanako said. "I do have to get my glasses this afternoon."

"You're going to give those boys impure thoughts..."

"They already have impure thoughts," Nanako reasoned. "Besides, a lot of them are 'miraculously cured' when they come form your office."

"That's because I never wear anything that gives them a peeking opportunity," I noted.

We laughed. But I had an idea. There is that red shirt that I found at the thrift store. It was low-cut yes...but...I decided I do need to re-emerge from my shell. I just need to be tasteful about it. Though...I do run the risk of backsliding, and she picked up on that right away. She re-assured me that it would be alright. There were a few things that the boys would like to have. I took her advice. After I changed, she went to the shower. About a half hour later, she came back, and she was dried off. Her hair was going to be a chore to comb and brush. She went in her bag and got it. That took a lot of skill. I must admit...she did that faster than I could when mine was that long. We did have three hours yet. Nanako remembered something.

"Hey...are you into blog posting?" she asked.

"I never did consider that," I answered.

"It's a great way to get things on your mind out there...of course...you can be a shadowy anonymous figure!" she returned.

"Hmm, I have a couple of minutes to post something," I said.

"Right, I got to get my papers together," Nanako said.

"You did put them in your briefcase right?" I asked.

"Let me check...I did, phew!"

"Right, I found a blog site, and posted my thoughts on what I told you last night," she said.

"Are you hoping somebody reads it..."

"I hope I don't get flamed."

"Never mind them...those trolls got no life," Nanako put out.

"Still, five years is a long time..." I said.

"It is...but like I said...at this point everything is out of your hands."

From there, we got everything together. I did have a little trouble seeing the screens. Hopefully I can get to my appointment with the Principal's blessing. The time did pass quickly. I took my laptop with me just in case. I grabbed my 3DS because it became a habit to play it during the lunch period...I grew fond of the Professor Layton games for it...and that crossover with the Ace Attorney. We I locked up, and Yui was there waiting for us in her personal car.

"Hey there, hop on in!" Yui said.

"Thanks," Nanako said, bucking up, "you're a life saver!"

"Thanks," I said, "I appreciate it."

"I do want to apologize for the other day," Yui said shyly.

"It's okay," I said. "I just have to keep you calm if somebody cuts you off again."

"I'm surprised you're not a race car driver," Kuroi said bluntly.

"True...but that technical stuff gives me a headache!" she said off-handed.

'I'm not sure you're supposed to say your thoughts aloud,' I thought.

"Hey, Honoka...why don't you grow your hair out longer?" Nanako asked.

"Why would she want...oh...okay," Yui said, just now getting the point.

"I've been thinking about it," I said. It's a real chore to keep it up.

"That's true...that's why I learned how to take care of it."

"I think I'll do it," I said. "It will take a bit for it to get back that long."

She was right, I do have to let go and go back to my old self...with an improvement. I know it will be hard but it has to be done. Honestly...I'm still not into high fashion, and such. Though, it does seem a bit vain...so I'll have to keep that in mind, and be careful. I already know there's a lot of pit falls along the way. That's just life. Yui did bring us to the Ryouou, and we got out, and present ourselves with the new guard. He let us in. They switch them out so nobody got too familiar. I looked around and smiled. The first time I was genuine. Though...I still had to talk to the principal about my appointment. So did Nanako. Thankfully he was there and we caught him.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, sir," we greeted.

"Nurse Sakurai...do you have a license?" he asked.

"I'm doing traffic school to get one," I answered.

"Good, I do need to arrange for you to get an eye examination..." he said.

"Actually sir..that's what we wanted to talk to you about...we have had been booked for the optometrist," I noted.

"Yeah, it's also very awkward since we can't leave grounds...and we both had alternate transportation..." Nanako added.

"This is a problem...that depends on where they're stationed..." he said with a tone...certainly that will cause us to reschedule.

"Sir," the vice principal said, "I can sub for Nanako. while she's out...and I can get in a substitute for Honoka so we can keep things smooth."

"That's actually a great idea!" Nanako said.

"Well, that resolved very quickly," the principal said happily.

"Yes sir," I said. "Could you get the substitute on standby to be here at nine?"

"I'll be right on it!" the vice principal said.

"My appointment is an hour before lunch," Nanako reminded.

Everything was confirmed. I was having a bit of trouble seeing things. If I didn't have it taken care of...it could prove worse than the epipen incident. The hours between that point had passed quickly. While I didn't have any customers...I was doing online correspondence for the required class for my continuing education. I couldn't make it to the campus, so it was very much a godsend. Still, I had to get going. The substitute came just in time.

"Hello there," I greeted.

"Oh, Nurse Sakurai!" She said happily...she must have followed me from when I was a model. "I hope we can get along!"

"We will," I said smiling.

"I think it's wonderful you left the modeling profession...take a look at this article," she said.

I indeed took a look...of course my old modeling house had a very bigger scandal...only this time...Lotta had no choice but to bring it to the press. That's the dangers of being an international reporter. I then nodded...my ex-manager would end up getting his. I know that's how it works...after all...I got into trouble. Though, Nanako knows the real reason I left. Still, I gave her instructions...and password protected my laptop. I couldn't take it with me. I went to the principal to go through the procedures. It was simple, and he allowed me to take the rest of the day off if needed. I did leave, as the office wasn't that far...if you took a cab. I came in...and of course, he was waiting for me.

"Miss Sakurai," he said. "We'll be with you in a moment."

Well...the examination was exactly how I remembered every year since I was a kid. However, He did tell me my vision was going bad from reading that much tiny print. I did squint hard, or used a magnifying reader. I think that's how it turned out. He did recommend that I get glasses. I accepted that. He gave me a prescription with the correct information. Once I came out, and saw the frame works...I did want to try some on.

"Are you interested in frames already?" he asked.

"I am," I said. "Do you do them on-site?"

"We do," he answered, "I guess I can fill this prescription...now take a look at what's in your price range, and we'll go from there."

"I think I see the frames I want," I said. "How about these?"

"Try them on, and take a look in the mirror."

"They're very nice."

"Well, they're not name brand but..."

"I need them to be functional," I interrupted him.

"Well, they're very reasonably priced at 12,500 yen," he answered.

"I can pay that in cash," I said. "I have that exact amount."

"Then, see my receptionist, and we'll call you in a couple of days," he said smiling.

I went to the receptionist and paid for the glasses. She smiled, and she was very friendly. I think I am getting it now. I can't screw people over just to advance myself. I can only help them, and allow them to help me. Nanako is right...nobody can help me if I don't speak up. After, I came back to the school, and the guard let me back in. I clocked back in at the principal's office. I decided to keep the substitute on for the day, and allow her to take in some cases. He agreed and I was back to my post. As soon as I came in however...

"Young man...this is the eighth time this month..." I started.

"Ma'am...the first 7 times were me trying to cop a look..." he admitted, "but what is it when I have a sharp pain in my side."

"That's serious," I said.

"What do you think it is?" my charge asked.

"I don't know...I'll press down softly on his sides...if he has a pain there...we're sending to the hospital," I answered.

"Right..." she said, closing the door and drawing the curtains, "Now then...you're going to feel a little pressure..."

"Okay...I hope it's not my appendix..." he moaned.

"I hope not either, missing a week of school would mess your schedule up," she added. "Now then...I will press down."

She did...so...and it was a sharp pain. This was an archaic test for a burst appendix...and of course...I made a call to the ambulance. They came by quickly as I called his parents. They were at work...and they weren't pleased. Either way, they knew this was serious If I called them...it was very serious. The kid was carted off. He was in too much pain to speak. He did leave his school bag...I knew what to do. I went to the principal and he had to get the class rep. I waited for a while, and wouldn't you know it...Miyuki came by.

"Sir...ma'am, you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"We did...would you do us a huge favor?" I asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Could you get your classmate's assignments and deliver it to him for the week?" I asked.

"Sure! I would like to!" she smiled.

"Good, thank you," I said. "you may return to class."

I returned to my post. My education was completed...but...i couldn't take a peek at my 3DS. Though, I saw my charge do so. I had to make her put it away. I had to at least set an example...even if I am rather new. I did get down he friend code...because, off hours...it's not a problem. The time did pass and it was rather quick. Other than the kid, i had no new customers. Wow...I need to break that habit of calling them customers. Anyway, I was getting things put away, and Nanako came in. I looked over and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Well, those are cute glasses!" I said happily.

"Yup," she smiled. "They ain't brand-name, but they're still cute!"

"It's how you make it work that counts," I said.

"Hey, so that's why you wear off-brand clothing," Nanako said.

"Yes...that's the one thing that I won't change," I said. "After all, I can find the same looks for cheap."

"Well, that's a teacher's way of thinking," she said smiling.

"Of course...I just hope I can give advice."

"You will, though I hope that kid is okay."

"He will be...we had got him to the hospital very quickly."

After everything was cleaned up, and put away, I collected my things. The substitute nurse was long gone by this point. I have noticed Kuroi wasn't too thrilled to walk back home. I also knew I lived a good ways from the school. I remembered the bus did come here...the bad news, I had to use the money to get my glasses paid for. She noticed, and decided she wasn't going to let me suffer.

"Hey...I can't just let you be in a lurch," she said. "I can have you over my house tonight."

"Thanks, after last night, I appreciate it," I said.

"I just only took the ride just to be safe you know," she said. "It won't be good if I got tagged for a DUI or something."

"You are very responsible," I noted.

Before we could even do anything, Yui came, she was on her break...and off the clock. She had to pull a 24-hour shift tonight. She was able to drop me off at home, so I can get a change of clothing, and get my chargers. I hope I'm not becoming lazy. I do like to actually be doing something of value...especially outdoors. Once I had everything, including my traffic school homework...I was set golden. I got into the car, and Yui took us to Nanako's.

"Are you sure this is alright?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," she sad. "I'm on my break, but I do have to clock out so I don't get into trouble."

"Well, at least you know not to do it in uniform," Nanako answered.

"Exactly, that's why I took the time to take a change of clothing to my locker."

She did take us to Nanako's...somebody did cut her off, but she kept her temper. Though, every third word was a swear word. After, she was alright and she arrived at the destination. It wasn't difficult. Once there, I decided I needed to change my clothing. I had a change of work clothes on hand...with some sleep clothes. She was nice enough to take me to the shower, and had extra supplies. I do take long showers, because of my hair. This week it have to be taken care of. After, I was dried, and dressed. I did use a brush to keep things straight and not tangled, it actually worked out.

"Traffic school homework sucks," Nanako said rather randomly.

"It does, but it has to be done," I said. "thankfully, I can keep up in class."

"Though, I hope my tits don't pop out in my sleep again!" Nanako laughed.

"Heh, that's funny, it's like you want it to happen," I joked.

We both laughed. Nanako didn't have beer with her, she actually had juice. She reasoned that I wasn't going to drink the rest of the beer from last week. That was a bit of a waste of money, but she did pay me back for it. I did go to the desk and do my traffic school homework. It wasn't difficult...yet. Either way, I completed that, and my continuing education. I looked over to Nanako who scratched her neck. She was bored.

"Well, I suppose sitting around playing games all night is out of the question," she said, grading her papers.

"I can check my laptop," i said.

"You didn't need to bring it," she said confused.

"Oh no! I don't want to impose!"

"Well, it's fair since you don't have a desk top also."

"Wait...I got a few comments on my blog..." I said.

I noticed there were two. One from Nana...and one from Yamato. Both have done very well, and both have been successful. They have given me hard advice I needed five years earlier. Thankfully, they were able to move on. I now can move on, knowing they're happy. I also know now that it's for the best that I don't engage them. As for Suzuka...I haven't had any problems with her...but still, I cut off contact with her. Though it's going to be hard...I'm feeling life is going to be good.


	6. Got a New Fix for '96

Mercy of Life: Got a New Fix for '96

by

triviatrap1982

I do not own Suzuka, or Lucky Star. Suzuka is owned by Kouji Seo, and Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu.

It was the time where the classes were getting ready for the culture festival. I do remember these when I was in high school...they're quite fun to be honest. However, as a nurse, I can't slack off just one bit. I actually was able to cope with everything and become a better person. I made quite a few friends along the way...Nanako, she's rather silly...but still serious at the same time. Yui, she's a sweet woman...but absent minded...and can get rather drunk rather quickly. I also came to become friends with Yutaka and Minami. Everything has fallen into place. I finally did get my License after gong to the driving school, and gaining practical experience. I have saved up so I could get a car so I don't have to get a bus. As for my glasses, I did have to have the frames adjusted a few times...they will pinch and can be uncomfortable. Still, it was a rather productive few months. Though, the boys still will try to catch a peek, which is unfortunate...but something I can cure quite quickly. Though one kid came to me, and he needed some advice.

"Hey Ma'am," he started, "do you have a minute?"

"I do, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"You see...I like this girl...and I don't know how to approach her..." he answered.

"All you have to do is be honest with her...if she plays you off as a joke...then walk away," I said sternly.

"Wow! Thank you, Nurse Sakurai!" he said happily.

"It's no problem," I said. "One more thing...make sure you treat each other with respect...because it's not worth losing a friend over."

"Nurse Sakurai...you must have lived through that have you?" he asked.

"I have," I answered simply.

"I'll take the voice of authority over my brother's any day," he said. "See you at the culture fest planning!"

Well, my life experiences...however short it is...has helped me out to give out practical advice. Still, I did have the usual medical needs. Another boy came in. I looked him over. He needed an examination. After all...I can't let him go just easily. I took his temperature and such, it was all normal. He told me he really hated doing culture fest planning. He is a second year kid...and he got stuck with what one would call...the dirty job.

"You're trying to get out of planning aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah...I know it's wrong..." he admitted.

"I won't get on your case...this time," I warned.

"Yes ma'am," he said. "I apologize."

He left though...I have had to lay down the law. I sighed, wondering when I will actually have to rush with my kit. I will admit the epipen incident..was rather thrilling. I was taking down the notes on what happened during the day, and a young woman came in. I looked over, and I heard the boys literally throw themselves at her. She has intimated dreams of being a model. I didn't want to be a killjoy...but...considering my situation then...I do have to be honest with her.

"Come in," I said. "What brings you here?"

"I need some advice...I've been getting offers from modeling managers..." She started.

"Go on," I continued.

"Well, I don't want to go into modeling," she started. "I heard there was a lot of skullduggery that can happen even when you're not a problem."

"Young lady," I started, "I used to be a model...so I can say for certainty that you're right about that part...however..."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You have to make sure you don't give anybody a reason to try to dig up skeletons on you," I said. "In fact that's practical on what you want to do in life."

"Nurse Sakurai...you say as if you have a disdain for modeling," she said rather concerned.

"I do," I mentioned. "Trust me, when personal experience kicks in...it's hard not to be angry at the mistakes you've made that were easily avoidable."

"Oh..." she started, "Nurse Sakurai...I think I better pursue my first passion...to be a proud student of Tokyo University."

"I think you'll be better off," I then said.

"I do have a back-up plan...I do plan on going to Meiji University if I can't get be a proud Toudai."

"I do have a question...do you value your social life?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh...wow...I do have to think about it..." she said. "Tokyo U is rather strict in their academic regimen."

"That is right," I said. "You'll spend every waking moment studying."

"I do need extra time to do extra-curricular activities, like Chorus and Band...so I'll adjust."

I smiled, and told her to do what she thought was right. She was correct in saying she wanted to think things through. She also was correct in avoiding modeling. She admitted she wanted to become a physical therapist. I had picked up some brochures from colleges and such. I gave her the brochures to her choice colleges, and jobs related to her major. She thanked me and went on about her day. Later on...I decided that I was going to patrol the hallway to make sure nothing was happening. I saw a bit of a roaring coming in my general direction. I remembered Konata...her cousin is Yui.

"Kagamin is very passionate about the cheer leading routine," Konata said.

"I see...was this planned in advance?" I asked.

"Not really..." she answered, "we don't have much time to mess around."

"Oh...Nurse Sakurai...I didn't see you there," Kagami said very embarrassed.

"Well...grab a tape of a routine and see what you can do," I said. "I'll stand by if something happens."

"That's not a problem," Konata said. "I got a tape right here!"

We did go to the auditorium. I couldn't believe my eyes at the routine! It is very complex, and quite dangerous. Though, the point did come up that time is rather short to try to do the most advanced moves. They agreed to do a simple version. Though, I did over hear the plans for some of the classes. Yutaka and Minami's class are doing a Zuka Revue cafe...and that's very interesting. To say the least. Konata's class has decided to do some silly fortune-telling. I have a feeling that Izumi-san will be cosplaying as Yuki Nagato in that one episode of Haruhi. Still...I have that feeling I may witness some things that would be a bit...interesting. After, I was in my office...and a rather ticked off kid came in. I was warned about this one in advance. His name was Minoru Shiraishi...he was quite unlucky indeed. Then again...after seeing the sound check for myself...I'm _very _glad I didn't get tagged as an Idol!

"Come on in," I said.

"Oh hey," he said nonchalantly, "I need some help."

"I can see...you got a very nasty cut on your forehead," I noted.

"Well...Akira...has rather long nails," he noted.

"Was she always this...bipolar?" I asked concerned.

"Definitely...there was that one time she sent me on a useless hunt for spring water..."

"Stay still," I said, "I'm surprised she wasn't taken in for a mental evaluation."

"Heh, so am I."

"There, I got that taken care of," I said. Of course I had gloves on before I could do anything else.

"Tell me something...have you had to deal with difficult people?"

"Yes, plenty of times...but that will happen."

"Thank you, Nurse Sakurai," he said politely.

"You're welcome...though...that girl..." I started concerned.

"Well...she won't come anywhere near the nurse's station," he answered.

He left with the bandage on his head. I did have to look up who Akira Kagami was...other than today...I've not heard of her. Sure enough she was tagged as an Idol...from the time she was three. I'm not exactly sure that a little kid _should _be in the show business. Either way, she is all around bitter from what I've witnessed. It was coming up on the end of school...and well, I decided to go sit in on the practices. They did simplify it...however, it was rough going. I think they can do it, but they have to buckle down.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be here!" Yutaka noticed, rather excitedly.

"Well, it seems somebody might need to get patched up," Konata teased...looking dead at Kagami.

"Konata...I really don't have the energy..." Kagami huffed.

"She might want to just look in on our progress," Miyuki stated.

"Hmm, how about we run it through again from the top," Kagami said.

They ran it through again from the top. They really did put in a lot of hard work. I noticed that there was a major problem. It was alignment. I had to let them figure it out on their own. After all, in these cases, they've got complete autonomy. Well...that's what I thought until I was asked for help. I came and I had them line up as they saw on the tape. It wasn't much, but I saw how out of line they really were. I did lay down masking tape. It was in two places to keep them from hitting each other. They tried again, and it started to click. They after an hour finished for the day. I smiled and ran back to my Office. I collected everything quickly. I turned around, and there was Kagami.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for the help," She said.

"You're a senior here right?" I asked.

"I am...though, I got talked into this by Konata," she admitted.

"I had a sneaky feeling about that," I noted.

"She's right, I don't want to leave here without making a few more memories..."

"Trust me...once you graduate, your life really will begin."

"I never did think of it like that."

"Though...tomorrow...on the last day of practice...you'll have to ask Misao to come in," I requested.

"Oh boy..."

"No, it's nothing serious...I tried to catch her but she was rather..."

"I'll give her the word," she then said.

Kagami left. I can tell she had a lot more on her mind. Well, I can't worry about that now, since she hasn't exactly asked for my advice. Though, I am glad they did ask me to help. That's why I always keep masking tape in my kit. I did smile broadly and locked everything up as Shiraishi reminded me. I did so anyway, but I can't be too lax. I grabbed my messenger bag, and I was on my way out of the door. I heard a wail if pain. I had my Kit and ran into the room. It was a kid who stubbed his toe...of course...I can't blame him for cursing up a storm. After he calm down, he looked at me, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Nurse Sakurai," he said, "I really didn't look where I was going."

"Sit down," I ordered. "I need to check to make sure you don't have to go to the hospital."

"Yes ma'am...it does hurt...especially if it's the baby toe..."

"That I understand..." I said. "Let's just take a gentle touch..."

He winced in a bit of pain. However, after a bit of time it subsided. I didn't feel any bones sticking out. His mother showed up at the right time, and I advised her to get his toe checked out just to make sure. She really was grateful. In fact...this was the same kid that I had to administer the pen to! He really is accident prone I can say that. However, he had a great outlook on life. In fact, he's admitted that he was very grateful. I did explain to them now there was no longer a zero-win situation, but he had to make sure he had everything in from now on. They agreed. I also told them I looked forward to seeing them at the festival. After that, I came home. I took my glasses off, and I got undressed. This is the rare time I just lay here in my bra and panties. It was that tough of a day. The Culture fest was coming up fast...and preparations were winding down. I looked at the calendar...and they indeed were tomorrow. I smiled and started laughing. For the first time in my life...I actually feel the chains lifted. I did yawn and go to sleep. I needed all the rest I could get. Plus...I did promise to get Kuroi one of those fast food breakfasts when I went to pick her up. The very next morning, I dropped by Kuroi's place and rang the bell. She came out and she was very chipper.

"Hey it's very early," She said with a sly smile.

"Well, the early birds get the greasy breakfast sandwiches," I smiled.

"I don't know..." she said wanting to back out.

"I always get orange juice...we can eat in the staff parking lot," I added.

"Well, since you put it that way, let's go!"

"I got into the car, and let Kuroi in. I did buckle up, and close the door firmly. She did the same thing. We were off for work. There we ate our breakfast in the teacher's lot, and cleaned up. I took the vacuum and cleaned the crumbs off. We tossed our trash in the bins, and got everything together. I knew it was the day of the Culture fest. We went to make our final preparations. A few hours later, at about 9:00...I was due in the auditorium for the girls. I saw exactly how hard they practiced. I really am proud of them. I did see something in them that I remembered from the past. I just smile when ever the good memories come over, because it makes no sense to brood over the bad ones, right? I was about on my way to the Auditorium when I received a text message. It was from Nana, surprisingly. While we haven't talked to each other in about five long years. I gulped and returned a quick text. I told her everything was well, and I hope she's doing well with everybody. She returned another text telling me her best friend found a girlfriend a month ago and things are perfect. She also told me she started dating. She met a guy who is quite noble, a High School English Teacher. I left it at that, and smiled. I turned around and I saw two very familiar faces.

"Hello," I started, "I hope you both are having a good day."

"Wow...Honoka..." Miki started, "We came here because we were in town..."

"Yeah, I'm the nurse here," I stated. "It's a tough job, but I love it."

"You've been quite well, I take it," Miki started.

"Yeah, but it did take a while for things to settle in," I said. "I know I can't change my past...but I can shape my future."

"You've matured," Miki said.

"Hey there, Miki," Yamato came. "Oh, Honoka...it's funny seeing you again..."

"I know it's awkward," I started. "I really wouldn't have blamed he three of you if you wanted me to rot."

"Now, I was mad yes...but I had to get over it," he stated. "It wasn't exactly going to be healthy to the marriage...plus, Ayano's been pretty much a huge help."

"How is she doing?" I asked.

"She's well, the dorms are busy as always," he answered.

"I both hope you enjoy yourselves today," I said, having to leave.

"Thank you...and congratulations on being a nurse," Yamato said.

"You're welcome," I said simply.

That was beyond awkward, but I had no idea they were going to be there. Speaking of which, I do have to get to the auditorium to help out. The cheer leading routine was something I think everybody was looking forward to. While I know Yamato, Miki, Nana, and I can never be friends...we will have to be humane to each other. Well...that's the lesson I've learned. I needed to have been Humane. Did i bring everything on myself? Yes I have. Did i learn from my mistakes. I can certainly say I have. As I scan about...I hope that these girls...and the rest of the students don't do anything out of hand like I have. I know first hand the pain of not only losing friends...but also losing peace and serenity. I also know that Today, my life is now a lot better. Well...it's time for the cheer routine!


End file.
